


The Salmon of Knowledge [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: The Fairytales Lie [PODFIC] [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Failboats In Love, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soul Bond, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: "Please, Dinah. Let's not talk about that awkward and terrible time."





	The Salmon of Knowledge [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arioch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Salmon of Knowledge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137509) by [heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartslogos/pseuds/heartslogos). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the chapter links for streaming.

### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/The%20Salmon%20of%20Knowledge%20chapter%201.mp3) | 11:39 | 8.3 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DCComics/The%20Salmon%20of%20Knowledge%20chapter%202.mp3) | 10:21 | 7.4 MB  
[Series Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/DCU/The%20Fairytales%20Lie.m4b) | 2:32:02 | 145.0 MB  
  
### Music

 _Epic Disney Love Song Medley!_ by MusicIncSG

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
